the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
KoiVipre (Clan Vendela)
A joyful Spiral with a need to please and a childlike mind. Everything seen through the Arcane-pink eyes of this lady is seen as a gift, something to be loved and treasured. Background KoiVipre, despite being an Arcane dragon, was born outside of the Starfall Isles. When she awoke, still covered in the shimmering purple shell of her egg, she was alone. There were no parents and only the remains of two eggs beside her, and KoiVipre was terrified. She wandered alone, not sure where she was or who she was, knowing nothing but what she saw with her own two eyes. In her wandering, she found herself in the intricate maze of the Sunbeam Ruins, where she ran into a mated pair of Spirals. One was of the Ice flight, the other of Nature, and the two took KoiVipre in as their child as they had been unable to have in any of their own, and she found her family with them, though she was never truly happy. As she got older, KoiVipre began to wonder what had happened to her own family, and so she set off to find out, leaving behind her adopted parents. As she traveled across Sornieth to return to where she had been born, KoiVipre began to think: what would she do if she found out that her family had lived, and had simply left her behind? What if they were all dead? The thoughts scrambled her mind, and when she arrived back in the realm of Dragonhome, where she had hatched, she became afraid of what she would discover. A trip to the Pillar of the World revealed the story of a pair of dragons who had lost their eggs and eventually abandoned them, and of two Arcane Spirals who were taken away by the Arcanist to serve him. Angry that her parents had left her without a thought, and angry that the Arcanist had taken away her siblings, KoiVipre began to despise the pink in her eyes that labelled her as an Arcane dragon. She desperately did all that she could to try and remove the pink tint of her gaze, yet nothing would work, and KoiVipre became more and more bitter as time went on, her heart hardening and her mind darkening. It didn't take long for KoiVipre to realize that nothing she could do could change her heritage, so instead she decided to travel to the Starfall Isles to challenge the Arcanist himself and get her siblings back. Fury and a thirst for vengeance fueled her as she flew to the place that claimed her identity, yet she had never known. She had only just crossed the border, dropping to the ground in the midst of the Crystalpine Reaches, when she ran into the delicate Fae. She introduced herself as Lyra, and immediately recognized the anger in KoiVipre's heart, and asked what was the matter. It was a combination of the sad pink gaze that mirrored her own and the gentle voice that broke KoiVipre, and she broke down, telling the Fae of her irresponsible parents and her lost siblings, of her hatred for the god who had taken her family, and the loneliness and discomfort she had felt for so long. Lyra listened quietly, letting KoiVipre finish, tears streaming down her face, and instead of berating her for insulting the Arcanist, the Fae simply said: "You're home now." And wrapped her in her wings. KoiVipre went with Lyra to her home, where she met the other members of Clan Vendela, and soon she found herself helping with the clan's hatchlings. The tiny faces and wide, pink eyes of the newborns made KoiVipre think of what she must have looked like when she emerged from her egg, and she felt a kinship with the babies. Slowly, but surely, KoiVipre began to see the hatchlings as small blessings from the Arcanist, almost as if their happy, curious presence was an apology for the years of suffering she had endured. Now, she is the nanny to all of the hatchlings in Clan Vendela, and is eager to bring new stragglers into the clan, welcoming and comforting them the way she was comforted. She even has a special place in her heart for Thalmor, the dragon that pays no mind to anyone but the clan leaders, and spends most of her time fantasizing about the day that he might notice her. Personality Koivipre is dreamy, sympathetic, and adventurous. After the initial stumbling block of being filled with bitterness and hatred for the Arcanist and her past, KoiVipre has completely transformed into a compassionate, hatchling-loving dragon who can tell amazing stories and is always dreaming about something. Despite her past, she has become one of the friendliest, kindest dragons in the clan, eager to extend the same claw of happiness that was given to her when she first arrived. Category:Nanny Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Spiral Category:Female